Confessing A Sin is A Difficult Thing
by Tantamiri
Summary: Insontisia made a deal with the Devil: she would bear his seven children: the sins. But Vanity had a twin, Confession. Something is haunting her, and she needs the Devil.She doesn't know how to reach the Devil, and goes to his son, Macavity, to find help.


***I've always wanted to transfer the sins into something, so here it is!! (Italics are flashbacks, BTW) Don't think of me as some _sinner _'cause I'm writing this, and I do know people have portrayed them before, but not in this way. BTW, the names are Latin for their sin. I luv Latin translators!! Enjoy!***

_*Profiteor's POV*_

_"What do you mean, I can't keep him? He's my son! So what if he doesn't fulfill your stupid requirements! It doesn't say I can't have other children!"_

_"Well, I'm saying it now!"_

_"No! Just let me keep him. If I have any others beside your asked, you can take them. Just him. Please."_

_"No son of mine has just lived without a purpose. What do you expect me to make _him, _I already have your children planned."_

_"Something. Something to do with them, maybe. How about..._

_The woman holding her two baby twin boys was trying to think through her tears. She could never keep herself in a decent condition while around the children's father._

_"I'm waiting." he hissed at her, his prized possession. She did something he had never seen. She smiled a little._

_"Confession. Let him be confession. I know how the names are. Profiteor."_

_"Confession. That's so...cathartic. Not my type of guy."_

_"Please." she looked down at her little boys, speaking in a voice that the father rarely heard. "Irritum and Profiteor. Vanity and Confession."_

_And so, the fourth sin was born, along with an unexpected tag-along._

"Profiteor! Wake up! Now! Come on, we're leaving!" Superbia shoved at me, and I yawned and stretched. "We're visiting our half-brother, and it's a while away, so move it, fatty!"

"Aren't you pleasant?" I hissed at her, and she rolled her eyes.

"Just get dressed and do whatever you boys do in the mornings. Which _better _include brushing your teeth." she walked out with her neck held incredibly high over her short, black, pin-straight hair. She glanced back at me with piercing blue eyes to make sure I was moving.

She was Pride.

"There you are, honey! Oh, dress quickly! We'll be leaving soon!" my mother, Insontisia, flitted around talking to us all, making sure we had everything. But, there was always problems in my family.

Superbia, as you know is Pride, thought herself too grand to have to pack away her own things, and I usually had to do it for her. She is the eldest of us. The next in line is Avaritia, whom is greed. She always wanted more than everyone else, so we give her extra bags. This makes Superbia think that everyone think Avaritia is better than her, and she goes off like a teapot. The third eldest (right above me) is Invidia. The lovely Envy. I found it strange that my mother had three girls in a row, and then two boys (not including me). Invidia wanted other people's things, so she would take them and sneak them into her surprisingly heavy bag. After that is me and my twin, Irritum. He is Vanity. I'm not a sin at all, so I suppose I'm the luckiest one here, besides mother. Irritum would be much too busy looking in the mirror to pack, so I packed for him, too. Right below me is Socors. By far the laziest slug on the planet. Duh, he's Sloth. I would also pack for him. That's how many, four I'm packing for (including myself)? Then we have May Travera. I don't like my little sister at all. She's my only younger sister. She is, unfortunately, Lust. I pity her greatly, because I don't think she can help it. She is never home at night, which is precisely the time we pack. My youngest brother, Gluto, is, of course, Gluttony. He is obnoxious, always wanting second helpings.

I pack for five people.

Superbia, because she's too good for packing.

Irritum, because mirrors are much more important.

Socors, because he is a lazy poophead.

May Travera, because she is...er...absent...

Me, because I like having clothes on trips.

Speaking of trips, all I knew is we were visiting our half-brother. We shared a father with him. I found this strange because I've never met my father in my whole life. Why would I want anything to do with someone related to someone I've never met? Even if we're related. I dragged out my, Superbia's, Irritum's, and Socor's bags. May Travera whistled behind me, giggling. I don't like her much, but I feel connected to her, because I always take it upon myself to help her when she was...out. She carried her own bag, and so did Invidia, Avaritia, mother, and Gluto (fatty). I tip-toed behind Irritum, and wacked him in the back with his bag.

"Hey, don't touch my gorgeous body!" he looked back into his hand-mirror, and picked up his bag. Ha! I'd gotten him to do something! "Go give Superbia her bag. She asked for it."

"Superbia? Doubtful."

"Do it." he looked at me through his mirror. He might be incredibly vain, but not dumb.

"Fine." I walked over to Superbia, who was sitting on a bench with her obnoxiously high-held neck even higher. I dumped her bag by her feet and walked away. Now I was only carrying me and Socors' bag. We piled into the big car (Superbia, of course, in front), and May Travera asked who we were going to visit.

"Your half-brother." This is the only thing she'd say.

"What's his name? Where does he live? Will it take incredibly long to get there?"

"He lives in..a junkyard. But we mustn't judge him. He is very different from us. It will take less time if we are quiet. His name.." she hesitated, looking like she didn't want to break a promise. "is Macavity."


End file.
